At the dreamy window
by Marquis de Waxfruit
Summary: It's strange truly, everyone seems to walk around with a blind fold over their eyes. None of them ever see their greatness, their destiny and so they spend their lives in mediocrity never wondering what could have been. Oh, but I've been watching you...
1. Chapter 1

At the dreamy window

My first fanfic…ever since I was twelve years old. I honestly have no idea where this is going…anyone who has any ideas or anything is welcome to comment. I've always wanted to write for Sartorius.

I don't own GX or Yugioh. But I have many rampant ideas for the story.

Thank you for reading.

Email:

Chapter I: The dream

...

..

.

She rose up one hand to lift to delicately place on the floor, gently she began stroking the glassy surface. She moved the other free hand on the floor next to it as she moved her lower body against the cold see-through floors; she sat on her knees moving in a fluid motion on the floor. Her back looked painfully ached, her arms moving in an almost unnatural movement as she moved to bow her head and extend her arms out long. She seemed to constantly find herself in strange places whenever she dreamed. Sometimes she would be brought to places she knew and sometimes…she'd end up here. The room didn't lead anywhere. It was crystalline, mirror, glass…she saw herself and nothing more, that was until she would hear the voice of the man…the man that had brought her here, at least that was what she thought whenever she heard his voice. She had never seen him before, not in the flesh…only an outline of light that seemed to be surrounding the figure of a man.

She was in some kind of trance as she looked at herself for the first time on the floor's mirrors. Her naked pubescent body was fully exposed. No longer was she hidden behind her lace and her elegant frilly clothing. From the soft curves of her hips and thighs connected her long legs which were always covered in stockings or panty hose, but she had no shame left as she sat completely naked. Her glassy brown eyes were in a state of euphoria as she stared at herself on the floor. Her breasts, full and perky…not too big, but an admirable size compared to the rest of her body as it was hidden away from the world.

No one knew her body intimately, no one but herself.

She kept herself locked away from the world in her heavy clothing. Everyone knew the smile on her face, the red Slifer jacket around her waist or her arm, but no one ever knew her name. They all knew her face, but no one felt the obligation to acquaint them with her. She looked up, her euphoria, her mind induced ecstasy had stopped and she had come to reality once more that she was trapped in this room again. She looked down to see her deck of duel monsters on the ground. Set up with three cards on the field…she only stared at her cards for a moment before she moved to place one of her hands on the top of the deck and she drew another card.

It was blank however…

She stared up to see the glass table that hovered above her…a man that seemed to be surrounded in bright light was sitting there. It was the man she had seen before…this time she was not sure if she would be able to talk to him. He hands moved with such elegance and grace with long bony fingers moving what looked like tarot cards above her in his hands. She noticed the intricate designs on the back… she felt herself grow timid, unable to say anything to the man with long blue hair. She stared long enough; she thought she was staring into the eyes of God himself. Bright, violet hues that seemed to seduce her tease and enchant…. However, she hadn't been graced to stare fully into them she would grow nervous and look down…it was her worst feature about herself never being able to look anyone in the eyes including the stranger before her. She watched him lift up one card and place it down; he smirked and chuckled a bit.

"_The cards…they say such things about you. They speak of greatness, that is, if you would succumb to that." _He spoke in a velvet voice. She seemed to be paralyzed, the sound of his voice echoing through her mind as he spoke.

"Me…? Great?" she asked finally.

"_The cards, they never lie. You see me; you see your destiny…your fate. It will be in good fortune."_

"What are you talking about…?" He moved to look at her. Both of them locked eyes for a minute…she felt herself unable to move. She held in her breath before he placed his hand on top of her head.

"_Oh, you have much to learn…" _he moved his hand to lean up her chin so he could get a good look at her. _"You are destined for greatness."_

"You must be talking about someone else…"

"_Look around you, do you see anyone else I could possibly be talking to?" _he asked with a smirk. She shook her head before he let her go. _"Oh, the things I've seen…" _he looked down at her. He placed his long fingers to make her close her eyes. She stood on her knees frozen in place.

"I don't understand what you…wish of me."

"_You'll see, the cards have said much about you. I do not doubt you. But that lace and ribbon you wear around your eyes…"_ he spoke lifting his hand off of her face.

"_Will eventually need to come off…can you do it yourself? Or do you need the aid or another pair of hands?" _he chuckled. She rose up her hands to touch her cheeks as she trailed her hands up to her eyes, which were covered in a thin strand of lace. She reached to try and get it off of her eyes…but it never lifted. She tried pulling it off, but it was no use it was as if someone had glued it to her face! She gasped softly placing her hands over her eyes.

"_I'll leave that to you…"_

TBC…


	2. Chapter II Guest

At the dreamy window

Notes: Thanks for the single review so far, I will continue to write till I find an appropriate ending for it and such like that 3 I have some good ideas. Anywho: I don't own Yugioh GX/Yugioh. I simply write about it.

Nothing horribly special about this chapter, but it has to be done. Mainly drabbles…blah. Lame chapter is lame.

Thank you.

Chapter II: Guest

The young girl immediately sat up in her bed.

Everything was pitch black.

She began to panic before she moved her hands over her eyes to find out they had been clothed. She took in a deep breath before she pulled off the lace blindfold around her eyes. She sighed in relief as she looked around the room. The morning was warm and inviting as the sunlight filled the room. She looked down at the lace that she used to cover her eyes…it was all another dream. The dreams had been plaguing her for a while now, perhaps a few weeks. She never remembered most of them except this time she had a good look at the man that had entered her mind, but not much. He seemed so familiar, and yet, there was nothing that she remembered of ever encountering that man. At least in her conscious, she knew those violet hues from somewhere…but she could not place her finger on it. Once upon a time she had friends and close family…she moved the city, painted the town red. She knew many people, but neither of them had such beautiful eyes, at least that she remembered before.

It didn't matter though, what happened was in the past and early in the morning she could not think of anything. She rubbed her head. "That is officially the last time I go to sleep after studying." She told herself as she ran a hand through her honey brown curls. She looked around on her bed seeing all of her books splayed out with papers and study guides.

Young Emilie Georgine was sixteen years old. She had recently turned a few months ago, still considered so young. She had been attending Duel academy for a year now and to say, even though it had been year and even though she participated in most of the events, helped around the school and studied. Not very many people knew her personally. Sure, people knew her and people said hello to her, but she didn't really have any friends anymore. She considered herself an outcast because of how social she was. She got nervous in front of people and she wasn't very good at public duels so she never participated. It was her handicap she would freeze up, lose her cool and eventually pass out from the fear. Many times had she tried to conquer her fears, but they ended up rushing her to the infirmary every time. She was not sure how she would ever conquer her fear of publicly dueling, but she never worried much about it.

Honestly, it was why she was still a Slifer, because she could not overcome herself. The only reason why she passed her classes was because she studied hard and some of her teachers allowed her to take exams of dueling with them personally, she had to pull QUITE a few strings with Doctor Crowler when he was teaching. She wasn't a horrible duelist at all, but her fear of being in front of everyone kept her in the dark and from anyone really wanting to get to know her. Dueling was an art, a passion with everyone that came here and public dueling was something she never caught on with compared to everyone else.

She didn't mind being in Slifer still, everyone in that dorm was nice, at least to her. She loved the teachers and not too many people knew that she was a Slifer. She didn't exactly meet the dress code of wearing the assigned colors. She wore elaborate dresses and blouses with matching skirts, stockings or panty hose and shoes. Occasionally, she would wear bows in her hair or a bonnet. She had been raised 'properly' as her parents always said. Girls must always wear some sort of dress or skirt, showing your upper legs were not acceptable and keeping your blouse closed was part of it as well. She was a petite girl, she didn't much curve or form to her body. Still much like a pubescent girl, she wasn't completely flat, her hips had a round hourglass curve to it and her legs were long constantly hid behind panty hose or stockings. Her professors all knew what she was, but she fooled many of the students there. She would wear her Slifer jacket around her waist or if it was cold she'd place it on. But, it wasn't regular for her to wear it at all. She knew the reputation of Slifers weren't the best and she didn't understand. Almost all of the Slifers were hard working and nearly all of them moved up to the Ra dorm within the next year. She secretly did not want to be known as a Slifer because people would start to think she was lazy too if anyone knew her dorm.

Emilie got up and started placing her text books and her notes in her small bag as she prepared to get dressed. After a warm shower she placed a towel around her body and looked for what she was going to wear today. She cautiously looked at her room mates, who were still asleep. She wasn't close to any of them and she was sure they were the reason why Slifers had such a bad name with everyone else. She was quiet as she picked out a black and white dress. She placed her on her undergarments of her bra, a posture corset and her panties before she slipped on her dress and buttoned it up in the front. She placed one of her bonnets on her head before she slipped on her shoes then grabbed her bag walking out…careful not to wake any of her roomies.

She quickly closed the door behind her. She was one of the only ones up this early she usually grabbed a cup of hot tea, some food and looked over her notes alone right before class started. It was very comforting to wake up as she did, even though that dream still ran through her mind. She felt as though she was completely in the dark now, as if she forgot some important detail. She didn't skim on details either, the last few nights she had dreams similar to the one she woke up with and one day she tried to analyze it, but dreams weren't meant for that, there wasn't an answer for her. The best thing she could do was ignore it. As she moved she saw that no one was in the common room…there wasn't anything set up either. As she thought she figured she'd have to serve herself, but she remembered there was something happening today. It had been going around campus for a few days and she was usually the last person to find out, but the pro duelist Aster Phoenix was supposed to be enrolling at Duel academy.

All of the girls were excited, all of the boys wanted to duel him to see how good he could be person and she merely though it would be a nice change of pace around the school. There hadn't been a boring day honestly with Jaden keeping around as sole amusement. Emilie thought for a minute as she went outside to go and see Jaden, Syrus and Ms Dorothy outside…she watched from the distance seeing that Jaden was already dueling him. She thought she was in a dream again, Aster Phoenix at her school, she was a fan of course and she highly respected him. She used to watch all of his duels on the television. It seemed weird that he would come to enroll at a dueling school since he was a pro duelist after all. It didn't make any sense, either way she carefully moved to watch the duel at a distance. Chazz and Alexis had showed up and were watching as well. It seemed everyone was interested in Jaden's duel. It was hard to not be excited after all he never lost. It was a shame that Jaden did the bare minimum if he wanted to he could be an Obilisk blue if he worked a bit harder.

She loved watching duels, she found herself so entranced by them. Even so as she moved closer to where everyone was sitting. Her eyes were on Aster Phoenix, none of the cards he played were ones he had in his deck as she remembered some of the matches broadcasted. Maybe it was a pro duelist thing…switching up a deck a bit. As the duel went on she moved closer to where she was seen too enthralled with what was going on. She watched him lose, it was almost alarming. He seemed to be carefree and nonchalant about losing to Jaden. "Did any of you catch his name?" Ms Dorothy asked.

"That's Aster Phoenix." She spoke quietly as everyone turned to look at her. She smiled as everyone had a look of shock on their faces.

"The pro duelist?" Alexis asked. Syrus moved to his bag and pulled out a magazine showing the picture of him.

"Wow, that's him." Chazz looked flustered, as if a spark of jealousy had come over him. She knew how well he thought of himself; quite the egotist but he had skill. Maybe he could beat a pro duelist in the end. Emilie stayed to herself and Aster started walking up from the beached area. How on earth were they surprised? She supposed she wasn't the last person to find out…but either way she was surprised how they didn't instantly recognize him after all he was the top duelist in the world right now.

His silver hair moved as he walked, his sapphire blue eyes looked calm as if the duel didn't bother or shake him up at all and honestly, it didn't. He had been forced to throw the match for reasons only his manager knew. He didn't understand why he was so obsessed with Jaden so he got lucky it was no skin off of his nose. So he gathered up a deck and threw a match. It would have been different if it had been his deck.

He paused looking at the spectators. "Don't be a stranger…stranger!" Ms. Dorothy spoke. He only smiled. Emilie looked down before she stared at him. They were the same height and they were both staring at one another for the moment. As if something had come over them, it was acknowledging nothing more. As she stared into his eyes she could not bear to face it anymore and she blushed and looked down at her hands. He in the meanwhile thought nothing about it as he walked away. He thought this whole thing was a waste of time…he was already professional and how on earth would this be good for his reputation anyway? He was assured that his manager knew what he was doing and for now he'd acquaint himself with the campus and lay low for a bit before people started getting riled up about him being here in the flesh.

Jaden frowned. "So, he used left over cards to make up a deck?"

"I'm afraid so…"

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll be able to have a rematch with him." Emilie replied. Jaden grinned.

"Of course! Can't wait!" Syrus looked at his magazine then looked back at the campus. All of them were still at bay at what had happened. The first day of class was to begin soon she figured she'd get settled in before all of the freshmen came in. All of them seemed to ignore her, but she looked at her watch and smiled back before she waved and headed off. She wasn't a close friend of Jaden, but they talked. He was very friendly, him and his friends.

She supposed she had no trouble making friends it was hanging around and understanding people.

She never did well in big groups.

TBC.


	3. Memories and a dream of a lonely duel

A/n: Back with something new. Hope you enjoy.

Cheers.

I don't own Yugioh GX or any of the concepts. Thank you.

At the dreamy window

III: Memories and a dream of a lonely duel

She had a soft blush on her face as she looked up at him. She moved to place her hands in her lap as she looked up at the stern dark blue haired male. "I had that dream again." She whispered to break the silence. The man had a dark stare and he was rather hard to approach sometimes. Even she felt that way about him, but she had always looked up to Zane Trusdale. She watched him even when she was too young to be enrolled in the Academy and she was lucky enough to have him as a friend.

"How did it end this time?" he asked. Emilie fell silent once more as she looked up into the skies.

"You left this time." She replied. There was a silence between them before a thin smile curved upon his lips and he chuckled lightly.

"You know, one day I am going to have to leave and since you're still a beginner we probably won't see each other for awhile." She frowned. She knew it was true, that one day Zane would leave her behind and she would have to start from the beginning again…this time with no friends and no one to look up too anymore. She admired Zane, looked up to him as a teacher and brother even. He seemed to tell her the same thing nearly every time they spoke to one another.

"I know, but I feel it's too soon." He moved to wrap an arm around her her…looking up into the cloudy skies.

"I don't have long…I'll have to go sometime." She smiled.

"But you'll be great…I mean…you are great Zane. I hope to be as good as you someday." His sapphire blue hues seemed to speak words that he could not say himself. Zane was never a vocal person to begin with. They could literally sit for hours in each other's company and never say a word one another, which brought up her shy nature to begin the conversation first and direct it into a direction that was most pleasurable. Zane was her best friend here and she was all she could look too since no one wanted to bother with a Slifer, or someone like her anyway.

Zane didn't seem to care.

"You remind me so much of Syrus." He replied. "With aspirations to be great, who knows what you'll accomplish after all you do have awhile before you can graduate." She hadn't spoken to Syrus yet, but Zane always seemed to speak of him and it was in a good manner, even if he wasn't as great as him at dueling. Zane was the top student, but it was hard to let him go to his calling, his destiny outside of the school. She moved to hug his arm…she was as intimate as she could be with another person. She closed her eyes and thought.

"I don't know if I can…I'm sure your brother is great, but I can never see myself being a professional or beating the ranking. Crowler still looks at me funny." Zane shook his head.

"He'll warm up to you…they will. You have to choose to make the first move." He stated as he moved to look down at her. He was expressionless, his eyes softened a bit…it wasn't harsh or stern…but he spoke as though he had no emotion and his voice showed that. Whenever he spoke, he had something to say his words were carefully thought out and always they were the right thing she usually wanted to hear.

"I know, I suppose I only like hearing it come out of your mouth." She smiled as she leaned into his arm.

"You'll be ready…"

Emilie woke up from her nap...still sitting in class. She looked at her notes all of them were drooled on and she had some ink on her face. She sighed it wasn't like her to fall asleep in class and one of those weird dreams didn't plague her either. She took in a soft breath and looked to see that everyone was just getting up to leave the class. She quickly sat up and placed her belongings in her bag…hoping the instructor didn't notice her doze. She sighed this time it was something she felt so passionate about…Zane. Ever since he had left she had felt broken because of it, it didn't surprise her in the least but at first she was caught off guard. She hadn't even heard anything from him…no letters no phone calls nothing. She still watched him on television but she missed talking to him and she didn't get to fully express how proud she was of him. She wondered if he had contacted Syrus at all…then again she was too nervous to even begin to speak to Syrus or any of them.

Emilie moved to take up her things she placed them all away before she moved to be the last person out. She exited before she tried to move back to her dorm. She held one fusion text book in her hand before she dropped it. She leaned down to reach for it but someone had grabbed it before her. She prayed it wasn't an obelisk before she looked up to see the pro duelist Aster Phoenix standing above her with her book in hand. "I'm sorry…" was her first response before he handed it to her.

"It's alright, accidents happen." he replied back, oooh, was her ever charming! She felt her cheeks turn red at the sight as he watched her take her book.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"You're Emilie aren't you?" he asked.

"Who…wishes to know?" she replied. He shook his head.

"Well, I wanted to know because I want to duel you." He spoke. She was completely red now as she stood in shock. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

"Why…do you want to duel me?" she asked. "I'm not like Jaden." She said. "I doubt you'd get the same enjoyment." Aster shook his head.

"It doesn't matter that you aren't like him. I want to duel you." His manager said that she would resist and he could win her over if he kept being persistent and never taking no for an answer. He had cautioned him, but he wasn't very worried especially since now he had his own deck back. "What do you say?" Emilie still shook her head.

"Please…you should be dueling Jaden!" she exclaimed. He moved to take her hand in his.

"Please?" he asked. She fell silent, he wasn't taking no for an answer. She didn't understand why he wanted to duel her anyway! Someone must have been putting him up to this.

"Look it's not funny tell whoever put you up to this they won okay?" She turned her back to him, assuming it was all a joke to get her to look bad. Not that it's happened recently at all…but the first time it happened she was crushed. Aster had a strange look on his face as he moved to tug at her arm again.

"No one put me up to it. I want to duel you. I'm not going to leave you alone till you agree to." She looked into his eyes; she didn't feel like budging…she only stared before she looked away.

"Does it have to be in front of people?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Not unless you want it to be."

"I don't…"

TBC…


	4. Mea Culpa

A/n: Wow, thanks for the lovely reviews. Wasn't expecting such a good review honestly. Lol, hoping to get more to the point here…or something. Leave your thoughts…thank you! Btw, not so sure about Aster so we'll just have to see!

Don't own Yugioh GX/Yugioh, I just write about it.

By: Waxfruit

At the dreamy window

Chapter IV: Mea Culpa

Aster nodded slowly. "Very well, where do you want to go?" he asked. Emilie sighed softly.

"Well, if not one is back at my dorm we could duel in there." She replied. Now she was hoping for anything to happen, anything at all to get him to change his mind and leave her alone. She was looking down at her polished doll shoes, she didn't understand. The Obilisk blue dorm had many students that were way better than she was and more talented nothing seemed to make any sense since he was a pro duelist. Aster never lost, she never did think there didn't have to be a logical explanation to this maybe he was just looking for someone to pass the time with something. She decided not to bother with it anymore as she held her fusion textbook firmly to her chest and started leading the way. He followed behind her, his hands in his pockets; he looked calm, relaxed and not worrying about the whole thing. She figured this was a way for pro duelists to unwind, dueling students that were below him maybe he just needed that to make him feel better about himself.

She could hear the tapping of Aster's feet on the ground...she knew she was over analyzing things now. She shook her head before she walked in the sunlight to the Slifer red dorm. Aster watched her walk from behind. The ruffled skirts swishing from side to side, her big clunky heels on the grass…he wondered how she even walked straight in those things without tripping and falling on her face. He moved some of his silver hair out of his face. It had been a strange experience at duel academy so far and his manager had been right about everything so far. Not that he ever doubted him or anything, but everything the man wanted to him to do was just beyond him. Dueling students for pure sport, students that may or may not be on his level, or course they weren't on his level, but he was instructed. Emilie looked to be a new student, honestly, she looked to be a student that was only here because her parents were rich and could afford the place since she may or may not have skills compared to the upper classmen. Then again, he didn't know her, but being in the red dorm gave off a strong signal.

"_I still don't see why I have to enroll here; after all I am a pro. Why would I have to waste time with newbies?" he asked. The man with long blue hair looked at the turned over cards on the table and chuckled lightly._

"_I told you, it will be great publicity for you. Trust me on this one."_

"_And this Jaden Yuki? And this Emilie?" He stood behind him, an enigmatic expression on his face._

"_I told you what must be done. You will lose to Jaden, and you will win with Emilie."_

"_I don't understand. So you want me to throw the first duel?" he asked sounding a bit annoyed._

"_Yes Aster, destiny doesn't lie. If you don't throw the duel you'll lose anyway, so you're welcome to do either."_

It was around lunch time so the place was empty she was relieved as she trailed in past the common room and moved into the girl's only area. She disregarded the rules of having no boys back here and opened the door. The sun shone through the windows, showing off the details to her room, there were two bunk beds shared by her room mates. There was a desk in the side of the room, a night stand to the right and a small dresser for clothing. "Make yourself at home." She told him before she moved to place her bag out of the way and her books down. She stretched out before she reached to grab a folded up table and set it up. Aster moved in to take a better look, it was pleasant, and homely even he didn't know if all of the other dorms looked like this because he spent the night on his yacht rather than in a dorm. The place smelled pleasant as well he looked around seeing a few lacy dresses hung up on one of the bedsides. Emilie set up two chairs before she looked at him. "Do you drink tea?" she asked. Aster was out of it for a moment as he looked around before his gaze fell upon her. He nodded.

"Tea? Sounds good." He told her. He could have cared less about the tea he just wanted to duel. Either way he moved to sit in one of the chairs. He pulled out his deck and opened the lid to the plastic casing before taking it out. His cards were in top shape; after all they meant the world to him. His father made him most of his best cards and never would he let anything bad happen to them. He began shuffling his deck as Emilie set up two tea cups. She had a water boiler in one corner as she placed the tea bags in them. He watched her, her hands shaking as she waited for the water to boil. He placed his cards down and watched her. "Are we going to duel?" he asked. She looked back at him.

"Y-yes…of course! Tea helps my nerves." She replied. He took her hand and made her sit down across from him. Emilie moved to place her hands on her neckline and move a hand down the front of her dress. She pulled out her deck and smiled. "Hope you don't mind we just play like this…I don't have a duel disk or anything." She spoke. He nodded. It had been awhile since anyone actually asked him to play without a duel disk, he was reminded the way his manager played…without one as well. He shook his head.

"It's fine." He reassured her. She placed her deck next to her and he did the same thing. Both of them were staring into each other's eyes for a sole moment before she pulled away she was embarrassed and ashamed, not even beginning to duel yet. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded before both of them drew their cards. Emilie's deck was loose, it wasn't named at any kind of deck you could buy…she assembled them to whatever monsters she liked more. It wasn't the best strategy, but it served her well for all of the years she dueled. When she began dueling she only had a few cards, a starter deck. Her father used to play before he died he gave his deck to her, but she no longer had that deck anymore so she started from scratch. She had an easy starter deck and when she dueled she would play for cards and she would win some rare and useful cards, it didn't seem to be the same rules at duel academy. She had worked up quite a nice deck, paying attention to her teacher and her peers and studying and observing as much as she could.

She was doing this as an obligation to duel now; maybe if she could beat him more people would notice her? She didn't try to get her hopes up as he let her go first. The cards she drew weren't the best ones…and she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She could say she knew Aster's deck well, but in reality she knew it as much as any fan would know. She wasn't heavily involved with Aster's public fame after all she would usually sit with a cup of tea, her deck and in the privacy of her room on a Sunday afternoon. It was the best time to watch professional duelists on television. Her mind seemed to be in other places this afternoon; she hadn't dueled in quite a few months since the summer. It was as though she hung up her deck and left it all. She had done a bit of volunteer work as she returned back to her home town. Emilie still had her deck with her for the first few weeks of summer before she locked them in a dresser every time she went out and completely forgot about them. Her cards seemed foreign to her as if she did not own them to begin with. She felt awkward holding them since recently all she had done was look at the cards she had rather than exercising them and playing them.

As she finished her turn she watched as Aster made his first move. Seeing his cards in action for the first time…it was rather exciting she would not deny that.

The duel went on however…

It went on as playfully taunting one another both of them had equal life points sometimes she'd gain and sometimes she'd lose. She wasn't doing badly, but she would not count her eggs just yet. Aster didn't look phased in the least as he held his cards in his hand and a small smile would grace his face. The water was boiling and the duel got more heated. She bit her lip…once they were both down to 1000 life points things seemed to turn for the worst. Little by little he knocked off bits and pieces of her life points, all of her monsters she had played didn't have any life points higher than 1000. The kettle sounded as though it would burst…the card she held in her hand was a spell, she could have played it and she could win but something held her back. Her lack of confidence was showing, her hands shaking…only three cards in her hand and 700 life points left. Aster finished the duel wiping out her monsters, however as her life points were finished she only smiled at him as she went up to unplug her kettle and pour hot water into the tea cups. "Wow, that was great." She told him honestly. He nodded slowly as he looked at his tea.

"You did well too." He replied as she moved to place two spoons on the table with some sugar. Emilie moved to sit back down as she looked at him.

"You don't have to stay for tea." She replied, her hands were still obviously shaky as she held up her tea cup from the small plate. He was curious though as he picked up the spoon and placed some sugar into it.

"I will." They both stayed in silence before she placed her cup down." She was looking back at her decision not to play the card that could have made her won. She didn't play the last card in her hand. She knew it was her ticket, her good luck charm of a card the card she admired the card that made her continue with her career of studying at Duel Academy. She choked up, freezing in the process allowing him to win the duel. She didn't understand what was so hard about it, but she could only mentally sigh. She did however admit that the duel was invigorating she had almost forgotten the whole reason why she attended the school…to get better, to be great one day and to show her mother wrong. Her mother had been a great duelist once upon a time and she aspired to show her that she could be great too. She wanted to be just like her. Her mother had a huge ego and she was once a pro duelist. She was Antoinette Georgine of simply to everyone else 'Queen Anne' she was known as a legend now, disappeared from dueling forever…retired and no one having any idea where she was disappeared too. Her mother had fallen in love with her father and they had her…she was a pro duelist and now she was just a home maker when she was born.

Her mother hadn't always been so angry and disapproving of her and it wasn't until her father had died that her wicked side started showing. Her mother didn't have any faith in her own daughter; at least it wasn't visible until her father died. Aster looked up at her. "You sure you're okay?" he asked. She nodded as she picked up her spoon and placed the sugar into her cup. She took in a soft breath watching as Aster had left his deck near her…the first card staring up at her. She stared at it for a minute.

"May I see your deck?" she asked. He looked at her, possibly knowing that she wouldn't damage it. He picked up his deck with both of his hands and handed it to her. She took it with just enough gentility that she would not damage them. She knew how much a deck meant to a duelist. She carefully looked through it never seeing most of them before. She smiled at him. "I like your heroes." She spoke.

"Thanks, my father personally designed them for me." She looked in awe.

"Wow…they are great!"

"Yeah my father was great. I miss him…he's been dead for awhile now." She frowned.

"I'm sorry I brought it up…"

"It's alright forget about it." She continued looking through them Aster looked down at his dark cup of tea. He missed his father an awful lot, not only that but he had to find that one card that went missing after his father had died. He was feeling upset and overwhelmed. There was so much going on and he had to brace himself if he was going to keep his title that was. Emilie looked up at him once he had stopped saying anything.

"You know, I don't have a father either." She replied. He looked up.

"Really?" he asked. She nodded.

"He died five years ago. He was sick for a long time though and he couldn't fight it any longer. I miss him all the time."

"Well, my father died when I was just a kid."

"That's always the worst." She spoke.

"Well things happen I guess." He finished up his tea and placed it down as he took his deck back. "Thanks for the tea. We should duel again real soon." She nodded slowly. As soon as he left she took in another deep breath looking into her tea. Things were starting to look weird already and she wasn't sure what else to expect now that this happened…well the door was wide open for opportunity and for now all she could do was look to good fortune.

TBC.


End file.
